Motherly Love
by X-Takoyaki-X
Summary: 'He opened the box and peered inside...' -A story of Abandonment for the sake of Love.


_Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house_

_Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse…_

"What the…? GET OUT!"

Nearby townspeople turned their heads towards the direction of the voice, a bit annoyed at the commotion caused on the wrong timing; on the wrong day. By the door of a small take-away shop stood a stout man reddened in the face.

"And don't come back! You don't belong here!" he shouted again. Had the man less dignity, he would've cursed the intruder to go die in a hole, but knowing that he was watched, kept those words to himself. With a slam of the door and a harsh jingle of the bells, he disappeared behind the counter. The ruckus was then left unheeded, and the people went off with their business.

A four-legged creature stumbled out onto the snow and made a quick dash, slipping and tripping in her haste whilst taking care that the cardboard box would not fall out of its muzzle. She darted into the alleyway where her treasure was hidden in the shadows. Plucking it off the snow and carefully dropping it in the box, she then closed the lids as well as she can with her frozen paws. The creature was ready.

Slowly, she nudged the box out from the darkness. The journey at first seemed not to be as difficult as she thought due to the glassy surface of the tiled pathway. The stairs however, proved her wrong.

The creature resolved to tug the box as she walked backwards step by step, paying crucial attention to the box so to guarantee its safety. At times when one of her hind legs slipped a little off the edge of a step, she whined and her eyes widened in panic. The endless puffs of fog indicated her rapid breathing. After taking a few moments to steady and calm herself, she continued to drag the box down the steps. For this particular animal, the box was a matter of life and death.

Ironically, the sounds of laughter and music did not enlighten her mood as she trudged along the busy streets. Rather, it made her feel a little envious towards those strange, two-legged beings that were taking life tonight for granted.

She increased her pace from a saunter to a trot, immensely determined to reach her destination. She sped pass churches brimming with worshippers. She sped pass choirs heightening carols to its full bloom. She sped pass the town square where many gathered for the ultimate night-sky display. She sped pass her own species, shooting them resentful glares at their bliss and collars.

The attraction between her and a certain person was growing. Her gloom gradually disappeared as she followed the invisible line that lead her to a certain house; decorated with twinkling lights and a wreath hanging on the front door. She padded up the two steps of the house and gently lowered the box.

The creature didn't know what to feel. To part with the box would definitely be the most anguishing chapter in her life. Yet at the same time, it would give her the most hope.

She sniffed the package, checking it that her treasure was safe and sound before she gathered enough courage to alert the owner of the house. She brought her paws up and scratched the door, whining too to add to the noise. As soon as the sounds of footsteps reached her ears, she dashed away into the shadows of the night, abandoning her delivery.

The door swung open.

"Hello?"

A tall man in his late thirties blinked confusingly at the space that greeted him. He turned to look left and right, and was about to retire back into his house when the sight of an object below caught his eyes. He bent down and sighed, releasing a large cloud of fog.

"And what is this, I wonder…?" he mumbled to himself.

He opened the box and peered inside.

His lips curved into a smile.

Midnight struck.

Colours of the rainbow spluttered and crackled in the sky.

^  
oo  
ooo  
U

A girl of twelve years thudded down the stairs, not caring if she woke her dad due to her spilling excitement.

"It's Christmas! It's Christmas! Otou-san!"

She didn't wait for him to come down. She dashed straight to the Christmas tree, beaming at the colourful presents underneath.

Usually, young children her age would dive straight into a frenzy of tearing paper, but being an unusual daughter of a strange father, makes it no surprise that the cardboard box would catch her attention first.

"Eh? It's an opened box!" she cried out, but not in disappointment. Curiosity got the better of her, resulting in her instant presence beside the box. She flipped open the lid.

"UWAAAAHHH! KAWAIIIII!"

A pair of shiny dark eyes emerged from its grey bundle and stared curiously at the human. The girl reached her arms out into the box and wrapped her hands around the fur ball, bringing it close to her chest. The puppy nuzzled into her nightshirt, earning a few strokes on its back.

"Hmm…..I'm gonna name you….Kon!" she grinned. Her little friend looked up at her and cocked its head, mentally questioning her the meaning behind its new name.

"Just like my dad's kitsune guma!"

* * *

**^impulse writing^**

**I'm one day late! *head desk* I know I know...that was a failed christmas tree...**

**Yeah. Dedicated to….all of you! Inspired by the song 'Winter Sleep' by ****Olivia****. It's a beautiful and emotional song T_T**

**Disclaimers: The first two lines belong to Clement Clarke Moores in the poem "The Night Before Christmas." Of course, Togashi owns HXH...but Kon is mine! *gets shot* (What? I'm talking about the puppy, not the kitsune guma!)**

**Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! Best wishes to all! Erm…must I say more? Oh of course…..Be good children, my darlings, and Santa will bring you prezzies ;p**


End file.
